I Got 5 On It
"I Got 5 on It" is a 1995 song performed by Luniz featuring Michael Marshall. The song is about the selling of marijuana, and became an unofficial theme for the Tethered from the 2019 psychological horror film Us written and directed by Jordan Peele. Lyrics |-|Original= Creep on in...on in... (Whoa) See I'm ridin' high (Whoa) Kinda broke this evening, y'all, so all I got's five, I got five Player, give me some brew and I might just chill But I'm the type that like to light another joint, like Cypress Hill I steal doobies, spit loogies when I puff on it I got some bucks on it, but it ain't enough on it Go get the S, the T, I D-E-S Nevertheless, I'm hella fresh, rollin' joints like a cigarette So pass it 'cross the table like ping pong I'm gone, beatin' my chest like King Kong It's on, wrap my lips around the forty And when it comes to getting another stogie Fools all kick in like Shinobi No, he ain't my homie to begin with It's too many heads to be poppin' to let my friend hit it, bit Unless you pull out the fat, crispy Five-dollar bill, on the real, before it's history ‘Cause fools be havin' them vacuum lungs And if you let 'em hit it for free, you hella dumb-da-dumb-dumb I come to school with the Taylor on my earlobe Avoiding all the thick teasers, skeezers, and weirdos That be blowing off the land, like, "Where the bomb at?" Give me two bucks, you take a puff, and pass my bomb back Suck up that dank like a Slurpee The serious bomb will make a niggy go delirious, like Eddie Murphy I got more growing pains than Maggie ‘Cause homies nag me to take the dank out of the baggie I got five on it (Got it, good) Grab your 40, let's get keyed I got five on it, messin' with that Indo weed I got five on it (Got it, good) It's got me stuck, and I'm tore back I got five on it, partner, let's go half on a sack I take sacks to the face whenever I can Don't need no crutch, I'm so keyed up 'Til the joint be burning my hand Next time I roll it in a hampa To burn slow, so the ashes won't be burning up my hand, bruh Hoochies can hit, but they know they got to pitch in Then I roll a joint that's longer than your extension (Hahaha) ‘Cause I'll be damned if you get high off me for free Hell no! You better bring your own spliff, chief What's up? Don't babysit that, better pass the joint Stop hitting, ‘cause you know you got asthma Crack a 40 open, homie, and guzzle it ‘Cause I know the weed in my system is gettin' lonely I gotta take a whiz test to my P. O I know I failed, ‘cause I done smoked major weed, bro And every time we with Chris, that fool rollin' up a fatty But the Tanqueray straight had me I got five on it; grab your 40, let's get keyed I got five on it; messin' with that Indo weed I got five on it; it's got me stuck, and I'm tore back I got five on it; partner, let's go half on a sack Hey, make this right, mane, stop at the light, mane My yester-night thing got me hung off the night train You fade, I fade, so let's head to the East Hit the stroll to 9-0, so we can roll big hashish I wish I could fade the eighth, but I'm low budget Still rollin' a two-door Cutlass, same old bucket Foggy windows, soggy Indo I'm in the 'land getting smoked with my kinfolk Been smoked, Yuk'll spray ya, lay you down Up in the O-A-K, the Town Homies don't play around, we down to blaze a pound Then ease up, speed up through the E-S-O Drink the V-S-O-P up, with a lemon squeeze up And everybody's rolled up, I'm the roller That's quick to fold a blunt out of a bunch of sticky doja Hold up, suck up my weed is all you do Kick in feed, ‘cause where I be we needs half, like Umfufu I got five on it; grab your 40, let's get keyed I got five on it; messin' with that Indo weed I got five on it; it's got me stuck, and I'm tore back I got five on it; partner, let's go half on a sack |-|Tethered Remix= Creep on in Creep on in I got five on it Creep on in Other Appearances *The song can be found on Luniz's album Operation Stackola. *Both the original song and a remix entitled the "Tethered Remix" were featured on the Us (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack). Videos LUNIZ -- I GOT 5 ON IT|Original video "I Got 5 On It (feat. Michael Marshall) Tethered Mix from US " by Luniz|Tethered Remix Category:Duets Category:Movie Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Villainized Category:Independent Songs